This application claims the priority of Japanese Patent Application No.2001-183785 filed on Jun. 18, 2001 and that of Japanese Patent Application No.2002-138251 filed on May 14, 2002, which applications are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improvement of the spectacles, in more details, pertaining to a clamping mechanism of the spectacle lens, which lens can be readily clamped with an extremely streamlined structure so as to render the spectacles shapely in design.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, the clamping of the spectacle lens is carried out by supporting the same lens with a rimmed or semi-rimmed frame or without such frame at all.
In the case of the rimmed frame, it is often that the lenses are locked to the rims with small screws, which screws shall be turned for both the attachment and detachment of the lenses so as to require skill and labor on the part of the assemblers.
In the case of the semi-rimmed frame, in order to clamp the lenses to the frame, the lower half rim portion of the respective lenses shall be hung to a band, which requires a lot of labor on the part of the assemblers and causes an inconvenience where the lenses can not be held in place once the band is cut off in use.
Further, in the case of the frame having no rims to surround the lenses, the spectacles having such frame comprises a bridge to interpose between the right-and-left lenses and the respective temples hinged through an end member to the respective sides of a front consisting of a pair of lenses that are held in juxtaposition by the bridge wherein the engagement between the lenses and the bridge as well as the end members is achieved by boring the clamping holes in the lenses, through which holes the lenses and the bridge as well as the end members are connected with bolts and nuts, which complicates the frame structure. Thus, it often occurs that the lens edge portions break owing to the external force as applied to the temples, for example.
In view of the above inconvenience encountered with the conventional spectacles, the present invention is to provide a clamping mechanism of spectacle lens that allows the respective lenses to be clamped with an extremely streamlined and shapely structure.
To begin with, in order to solve the above issue, the present invention as characterized in that a spectacle front F comprises a pair of lenses 1 and 1 and a transversely extending front bar 2 to support the respective lenses 1 and 1 in front of the respective eyes wherein clamping holes 11 and 11 are bored through the respective lenses 1 and 1 at an upper rim portion thereof and projections 21 and 21 are provided on the front bar 2 to support the respective lenses 1 and 1 in front of the respective eyes so as to poke the projections 21 and 21 through the clamping holes 11 and 11 of the respective lenses 1 and 1.
Secondly, the present invention is characterized in that a spectacle front F comprises a transverse lens 1a wide enough to cover the respective eyes and a rim frame 2a to support a roar side of the lens 1a wherein clamping holes 11a and 11a are bored through the lens 1a in the vicinity of its respective sides while projections 21a and 21a are provided on the rim frame 2a, which projections 21a and 21a correspond to the clamping holes 11a and 11a so as to poke the projections 21a and 21a through the clamping holes 11a and 11a. 
In addition to the above means, the provision of the relative difference in curvature between the lens 1 and the front bar 2 is effective for elastically clamping the upper rim of the lens to the front bar in accordance with the curvature thereof. In addition to the above means, it is also effective that attachment holes 22 are bored through the front bar 2, into which holes fixing elements 23 are fitted so as to form the projections 21. Further, in addition to the above means, it is also effective that the head portion of the projection 21 is covered with a synthetic resin coat 21a and that the head portion thereof is provided with a stopper 21b.